Infinity Mew Mew: Episode 01
of ''Infinity Mew Mew''. This episode focuses on Ishikawa Haru awakening her powers of Mew Spring for the first time. The English title of this episode is: "Miraculous Light of Hope! Mew Spring!" Synopsis As Ishikawa Haru is walking to the park with her sister, Nagisa, Haru starts to feel dizzy and faints only to find herself in a dream where she sees a light purple sugar glider giving her a yellow star and entering her chest. She then wakes up and sees the yellow star on her bedside table. Suddenly, outside, Haru hears a big bang and sees a girl on top of a mutated cat's shoulder. And as the cat attacks her, the yellow star glows and transforms her into '''Mew Spring'!'' Summary The episode begins with Ishikawa Haru hanging up the laundry whilst humming a song. Her older sister, Ishikawa Nagisa, then appears and asks Haru if they want to go to the park together. Haru then agrees and finishes off the laundry just before going up to her room to get changed into her normal. The opening song then plays just after Haru introduces herself to the audience. After the opening plays, Haru and Nagisa are walking through town whilst heading to the park and Nagisa starts to ask Haru if anything wrong has been going on at school. Haru then explains that she has been bullied by 2 girls for the last 3 days due to her interest in singing and mocking her (Haru's) singing talent. Nagisa then, sarcastically and as a joke, volunteers to beat those girls up in which Haru starts to complain about what Nagisa just said as Nagisa laughs, telling Haru that it was just a joke. The two then get nearer to the park, but suddenly, Haru starts to say that she's dizzy and faints with Nagisa catching her and calling for help as she rings her phone for their mom. Their mom then drives up to the park and picks up the panicking Nagisa and unconcious Haru. They then drive off to their house and, as soon as they get there, put Haru in bed and Nagisa stays with her watching for any movement. Haru is then seen in her dream where she sees a light purple sugar glider. The sugar glider then tells Haru that a great evil is coming and gives her a yellow star pendant before dissolving into her chest. She then suddenly wakes up only to see the pendant on her bedside table. A few minutes after waking up, Haru hears a very loud bang and Nagisa scream in which she runs down the stairs and rushes outside, only to see Nagisa pointing at a mutated cat and a girl standing on it's shoulder. The girl standing on the cat's shoulder then introduces herself as Hime and tells Haru and Nagisa that they are in the way of Empress Mikan whilst commanding the beast to attack. Suddenly, the monster swipes it's paw but just before it makes contact with Haru and Nagisa, the star pendant shines, protecting the two, and Haru shouts "Infinity Mew Spring! Metamorphosis!" just before asking herself what she just shouted. Haru then transforms, gaining the ears and tail of a Sugar Glider and a totally different appearance while introducing herself as Mew Spring, the sky's light of hope. She stands to look at her new appearance and Nagisa asks herself what she is seeing as she watches Haru now calling herself Mew Spring fight the monster. Spring then shouts at Nagisa to run away and she does so, running back inside the house. Hime then jumps off the cat and continuously commands the monster to attack Mew Spring, with Spring dodging each attack. Away from the battle, an adolescent girl is seen watching the battle whilst talking to 17-year old boy who is shocked about "it" working. The boy then starts to write a letter to Haru's house and runs to post it into a mailbox. The camera then focuses back on the battle and Spring calls upon the sky to give her power, and her pendant starts to glow. Spring then performs Spring Blooming and the mutated cat transforms back to normal whilst Hime tells herself that she must inform Empress Mikan about this new presence. Spring then detransforms and Haru heads back inside, only to faint once again. Nagisa then escorts her sister back to bed whilst asking herself what happened back there. The episode then ends with the ending song. Major Events * ''Infinity Mew Mew'' makes it's official air * Ishikawa Haru makes her first appearance and transforms into Mew Spring for the first time * Spring Blooming is performed for the first time * Hime and the Yamiro make their first appearances * Ishikawa Nagisa and Mirai also make their first appearances * Nagisa witnesses Haru transform into Mew Spring * Empress Mikan is metioned for the first time * Watanabe Chris and Carol Ashton make their first appearances Characters Mew Mews * Ishikawa Haru / Mew Spring Allies * Watanabe Chris * Carol Ashton Aliens * Hime * Yamiro * Empress Mikan (mentioned) Supporting * Ishikawa Nagisa * Ishikawa Mirai Gallery Category:Stories Category:Chapters and Episodes Category:Hickmanm Category:Infinity Mew Mew Series